


Different

by csigirl3137



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, first case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: Something about Sherlock is different and it's all because of this blonde doctor.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you guys hate this or think it's crap. It's just something that popped into my head early and I decided to write and post. Hope its not too terrible.

Something about him was different. Lestrade wasn’t sure exactly what it was or if he was just hallucinating this feeling as Sherlock swirled in with all his usual drama, making a crack at Donovan at the door and then giving off his usual vibe of I’m taking over this whole crime scene as he inspected the dead pink woman’s body. Maybe it was the short blonde man with a cane that was standing at his side, listening as Sherlock made all his usual hard to believe statements about the victim, scene and perp. Sherlock was being particularly obnoxious today, seeming to want more than normal to prove his usefulness and brilliance. 

But despite how much it seemed to irritate everyone else, this blonde man, this Doctor John Watson didn’t seem the least little bit irritated with Sherlock’s antics. In fact, he seemed to be in awe of the man. Maybe that’s what it was. Maybe it was this John Watson. The fact that it was probably this Doctor Watson that made him seem different became more firmly cemented in Lestrade’s mind when Sherlock turned his attention to the blonde man and asked him what he thought. 

As Sherlock did his usual thing where he explained how he came to the conclusions that he did and in his usual way of giving everyone around him the feeling that what he said should have been perfectly obvious to them as well, Doctor Watson verbally expressed his amazement at what Sherlock did.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?” Sherlock reached into his inside coat pocket and produced his phone, the screen held towards Lestrade. “Cardiff.”

“That’s fantastic!” Doctor Watson’s exclamation was obviously filled with amazement.

“Do you know that you do that out loud?” Sherlock’s question came off as arrogant and annoyed. Doctor Watson immediately expressed his apology.

“Sorry, I’ll shut up.” Lestrade waited for Sherlock’s response, expecting something cold and scathing, an insult to the short blonde man’s intelligence. However, when he heard Sherlock’s reply, he knew for a fact that something about this little blonde man had (most likely unconsciously) tweaked something in Sherlock’s view of people or at least of this one person.

“No it’s… fine.” Even Sherlock seemed to show a slight amount of amazement and shock at his response.  
Sherlock’s reply cemented the fact so firmly in Lestrade’s mind that he knew he’d never forget it. Something was different about Sherlock. Something about this blonde doctor had tweaked or changed something in Sherlock’s constitution. 

Something inside Sherlock had been woken up, and it was possible that Sherlock himself had no clue about it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Years later, after everything; Sherlock’s fake death, Sherlock’s incident in Serbia, John’s wedding to Mary, Mary’s death, everything with Eurus, Lestrade thought about that day. That first day that he’d seen John with Sherlock, and he’d seen the way that Sherlock unconsciously preened under John’s gaze and administrations of praise, Lestrade knew that there was something new that John Watson had evoked and awoke in Sherlock Holmes, and this day was proof of that.

This was a day that no one had ever thought they’d ever see. Sherlock Holmes’s wedding day. But here it was, William Sherlock Scott Holmes was standing at the altar, waiting for the moment when he could take John Watson as his lawfully wedded husband. 

All family and friends were in attendance. Sherlock’s parents, Mrs. Hudson with Rosie, Molly, Lestrade, Mike Stamford, Mycroft, Harry and Clara Watson, the surviving members of John’s regiment, Major Sholto and even Donovan and Anderson. Everyone came to see the moment that was never thought to be possible. 

But so it was. John Hamish Watson took William Sherlock Scott Holmes to be his lawfully wedded husband. With an exchange of vows (rather analytical on Sherlock’s part, but still sweet and romantic in their own way) and an exchanging of matching platinum wedding bands and a kiss, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson became Sherlock Holmes-Watson and John Holmes-Watson.


End file.
